


Tails Entwined

by VelvetCurse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse
Summary: I held her gaze with mine, slowly narrowing my eyes and pulled my lips back from my teeth in a feral snarl, it didn’t need the sound to go with it, the expression was enough.Trunks and Goten had always been friends but as they'd grown each had developed deeper feelings.  Would either of the teens actually gain the courage to admit this and take their relationship further?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_-Trunks’ POV-_

“Sure, why not?” I shrugged and began to follow the other two boys to the library. We knew it would be deserted as it always was at this time of day. It had actually been Gohan who had pointed this out to us, a quiet place to do homework without anyone being around to pry into private conversations.

Of course, Gohan didn’t go to Orange High anymore, but the same tricks still worked. His little brother, Goten, did though. My best friend… yeah, keep telling yourself that Trunks, maybe it will sink in one day, best friend, not boyfriend. Yeah maybe, not likely, but maybe. Anyway, mind back to homework. That’s where we were going, to the library to do homework before going home at the end of another day. 

Goten, as usual, was hyper, jumping and rushing ahead of Uub and me as if he was in some sort of rush. I rolled my eyes and made a slight smile at Uub, who shrugged to confirm he wasn’t quite sure where Goten found all of his energy either. The sable haired chibi was at least five steps ahead of us at all times, at this moment in time talking to no one in particular about something that had happened in science today, neither of us were listening. We rounded the corner and entered the library; the large room completely deserted as usual, and picked a table at the back in one of the corners, the one that afforded us the most privacy. Uub took out his exercise book, as did I as we both set about rummaging through notes and papers for homework sheets and information. I noticed that Goten was just sitting there doing nothing but bobbing his head to some music no one else could hear.

“We’re here to do homework Goten, ne?” I asked as a way to make him get a move on, I didn’t want to have to wait for him when we were both done.

“I already did it Trunks, at lunch when you fell asleep on the grass outside and Uub went to see that girl,” this didn’t seem to mean anything to Goten but Uub suddenly became very engrossed in his studies so he didn’t have to answer any questions.

I sighed and set to work on my own studies.

_-Goten’s POV-_

It wasn’t like I had done it on purpose, who was I kidding, of course I had done it on purpose. No homework meant nothing to do, and nothing to do meant my eyes were free to wander to whatever they wanted, namely Trunks. Whilst my hands were busy screwing up tiny balls of paper my eyes were busy running their way over Trunks. His lilac hair looked softer today than it usually did, I was sure, I couldn’t see his eyes because it fell in a curtain over his face because of the angle of his head. I didn’t need to see them to imagine them though, ice blue and sharp, rimmed thickly with lilac lashes. His slim hands busy scribbling answers to his homework papers, his back hunched slightly over the table. I found my eyes wandering towards the back of his chair, towards his waist. It had always intrigued me why it was that all of us other demi saiyans had been born with tails and Trunks hadn’t. Sure, mine had been removed as had Gohan’s, but Trunks had never had one. 

I saw him scratch his head, knew he would look up and looked away. I didn’t want him to catch me staring. I was a year younger than him at seventeen and he still seemed to see me as a kid, but still, it would have been quite difficult to explain why I had been staring at him so intently without actually telling the truth and anyway, I didn’t want to lie to Trunks. Tell him, a small voice at the back of my mind was saying, but what if he’s disgusted? No, I began to flick the tiny spheres of paper that I had been making the whole time into the bin at the other side of the room.

_-Trunks’ POV-_

Goten seemed very quiet, which was strange for him. It occurred to me that he was up to mischief, which, no doubt, we would get blamed for ultimately as no one seemed to be capable of shouting at Goten bar his mother. I glanced up to check and saw him flicking small balls of paper at the bin across the room. I would have said something but he never once missed his target, each tiny ball sinking nicely straight into the centre of the grey, steel bit-bin. 

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up and caught me staring. I felt my cheeks go on fire, I must have gone a funny shade of scarlet, but Goten seemed to fail to notice, for which I was glad.

“Stuck Trunks?” he chirped, reaching out to take the sheet I had been working on.

“No,” I put my hand over the top of it, “just wondered what you were up to.”

“Up to?” Goten’s eyes widened enormously, “you don’t trust me Trunks?”

I just shuck my head and ducked back to my work, I couldn’t look at him when he did that, eyes should not be able to get that large but his could and he was far too cute for my fragile state of mind when he did that. Maybe I should just tell him, get it off my chest? But if he hated me after, if he thought I was disgusting and was afraid to be around me again, that I couldn’t stand. No, I would keep quiet, quiet was safe, frustrating maybe, but safe.

Besides, Goten was my best friend, you weren’t supposed to think of your best friend in that way, but I did, at night, in my dreams, dreams that made me wake with the proof of how much I wanted him, or sometimes even with sticky sheets. Who was I kidding? It wasn’t just in my dreams, I thought about him all the time, asleep or awake. I already knew Goten inside and out, we had fused, been one mind, body and soul, but that wasn’t enough, it wasn’t the same as having him to hold and cuddle and kiss. But still he was my best friend and that was it, these thoughts would have to stop.

_-Goten’s POV-_

Why had he blushed like that? I couldn’t quite understand it, had he noticed me looking? I couldn’t see how, I had been very careful, just like always. He could have just been warm I suppose but it seemed more than that. Well, if he had caught me out he hadn’t said anything so I was safe for a while. A movement caught the corner of my eye as I pondered this and I slowly swivelled my head to see a girl walk in and towards us. I recognised her as a girl from Trunks’ class, I was sure her name was Aurora, or something like that. I watched her as she came over, smiling happily as she walked to where Trunks was sitting.

She placed her fingers on his shoulder, trailing them lightly around the back of his neck and onto his other shoulder as she walked that way. He stiffened and looked up a tolerant look on his face when he saw who it was.

“What do you want Aurora?” his tone suggested that this was not the first time this had happened.

“Nothing Trunks, just wondered what you were up to,” her voice soft but almost pleading as she began to gently stroke the shoulder her fingers still lay on.

“I’m doing homework, nothing interesting, and then going home, where you should be now,” Trunks’ voice was bordering on annoyed, but she didn’t seem to notice, or care.

I felt annoyed, how dare she touch my Trunks like that, especially when he was so obviously not interested. It wasn’t strange for me to think of him as my Trunks, I always had done, even before I had had these feelings for him.

I caught her eye as she looked around the rest of the table for the first time. As she had walked around the other side of the table she had a perfect view of me, whereas Trunks had his back to me, perfect. I held her gaze with mine, slowly narrowing my eyes and pulled my lips back from my teeth in a feral snarl, it didn’t need the sound to go with it, the expression was enough. She immediately dropped her hand, looking shocked and afraid, and turned back to Trunks.

“Well if you’re busy…” she turned quickly and scampered from the room, Trunks watching her retreating back baffled.

_-Trunks’ POV-_

That was something that had never happened before, Aurora leaving without being forced to. I didn’t get it. Turning to Goten to see if he had any answers I thought I caught the remnants of a glare leaving his eyes but I must have been mistaken. Goten glare? Not likely, the only thing he could be nasty to is a monster from another galaxy come to take over or destroy the Earth, sounds far-fetched, but believe me you’d be surprised.

I shrugged and went back to finishing my homework, at this rate Uub would be done before me, and I had had less to do. That spark of a glare seemed to plague me for a few minutes more, could Goten have possibly…? But that was stupid, he did like to protect me as I did him, but I hardly needed protection from a teenage girl, however annoying she might be.

The only other explanation that came to mind was that he was jealous, which was stupid. Sure Goten was my best friend, but that was it and he wasn’t the sort of friend to deny me other friends, he loved crowds, unlike me, probably the influence of his father and all the other Z fighters were as my influence obviously came from my father. Enough contemplation Trunks, the homework won’t finish itself.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Trunks’ POV-_

I stretched my legs out in front of me, feeling the carpet under my toes and listening as somebody, probably my father, rummaged around in the kitchen. If he was looking for something ready-made he was out of luck. I knew mum had been out all day, somewhere with Chichi probably, and hadn’t even entered the kitchen when she returned.

Goten was sitting on the floor at my feet and seemed to be watching my toes move through the carpet. Why that interested him was anyone’s guess, but then Goten could be awfully strange when the mood took him.

He looked up at me, head cocked to one side, listening, “What’s your dad doing?” he asked, “the food won’t cook itself, he’ll have to actually do something if he wants to eat.”

“Or rummage until he annoys mum enough for her to come down and make something for him,” I replied, “that’s probably the plan.”

Goten raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. I saw his eyes dart to something by the door and turned slowly to see what he had noticed.

“Dad!” he shouted, looking around almost confused, “I told mum I was going back to Capsule Corp with Trunks, she didn’t send you to find me, did she?”

“No,” Goku looked over to the kitchen door where Vegeta could still be heard making as much a mess as possible in the kitchen, “I came to see Vegeta actually, he in there?”

The question hardly needed answering but I nodded anyway, wondering why Goku would come to visit dad at seven o’clock at night.

“Dad, while you’re here, can I stop with Trunks tonight, tell mum I had some homework to finish and Trunks is going to help me?” Goku winked at his son and nodded, the younger Son smirking as Goku headed towards the kitchen with intent in his eyes. I didn’t get it but I didn’t ask, it more than likely didn’t make much sense if you weren’t a Son anyway.

“That ok with you Trunks?” Goten suddenly realised he hadn’t actually asked me.

I smirked and nodded; any chance to spend more time with Goten was fine by me.

_-Goten’s POV-_

I saw Trunks smirk and wondered what he was thinking. It made him look very cute and I would have purred if I hadn’t caught myself just in time. I found my eyes sweeping over him once again, taking in every detail, watching his toes curl and uncurl in the rich carpet. I probably would have wagged my tail if I’d still had it. I missed my tail but of course I was too old for it to grow back now and when mum had removed it she’d made sure it stayed gone.

“Trunks,” I waited for him to look at me.

“Mmmmm?” he’d had his eyes closed, and now he opened them halfway, making his lilac lashes look as if they weighed a ton.

I licked my lips before continuing, “Why did you never have a tail?”

He looked confused for a while, as if he didn’t understand the question, then smiled, “I did… do, mum doesn’t know, she thinks dad removed it, but I wanted to keep it and dad thought it was a good idea.”

“You… you do?” I couldn’t believe my ears, “and you never told me?” I thought I had known just about everything there was to know about Trunks, but if I hadn’t known this what else hadn’t he told me?

“Mmmm, mum removed it once, but dad showed me how to grow it back, he’s still got one too you know, and your dad,” Trunks looked at me confused when I looked up at him, I must have looked more hurt than I meant to let on.

_-Trunks’ POV-_

Goten looked upset, I couldn’t understand why, was this a big thing to him. I wanted to ask but thought I’d better do it in private, “Lets go to my room,” I said, standing and taking hold of Goten’s wrist to pull him with me.

I dragged him down the hall and up the stairs, shutting the door behind me as we walked in. I freed Goten of my grip and sat down on the bed, motioning for Goten to join me, which he did.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, not wanting to leave this in the open for long.

Goten looked up at me, a confused expression on his face, “Nothing, why did you think something was?” 

“I know you Goten, I saw that look, when I told you I still had my tail, why did that hurt you?”

“Just… just, you never told me,” he looked up unhappily, I hadn’t realised it meant so much to him, “and I don’t have mine anymore.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would care, that’s why I didn’t say anything,” I watched him nod and knew I was forgiven, Goten always forgave me just about anything for some reason, I guess because we’d been friends for so long, “you could grow yours back you know?”

He shook his head and looked up at me sadly, “I’m too old now.”  
I smiled at him, “And your dad’s younger than you now? He only got his tail back about two months ago, I can show you how if you like?”

_-Goten’s POV-_

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, I touched the scar at the base of my spine where my tail used to be and nodded, Trunks could show me how to get my tail back.

“First,” he said, looking over at me and standing up, “you have to feel where your tail will be, be aware of the spot where it will grow,” I nodded, that wasn’t too hard, “then raise your power level, but push it all towards that one spot and picture it coming out of your body in the shape of a tail, but be able to feel the flesh around it, as if you are powering up just your tail.”

He stopped and waited for me to try, I did as I was told, felt the spot at the base of my spine, felt my energy build and pushed it all to that spot imagining it was going out into my tail behind me. I felt a tingling sensation at the base of my spine, like I had a tail made of pins and needles. It was working I was sure it was, but then I heard Trunks sit back on the bed and my traitorous eyes flicked to follow him. The loss of concentration made the energy disperse again and the tingling feeling left.

I sighed and dropped my hands, that had been my fault; I should have kept my concentration. I suddenly found it very funny and began to giggle; Trunks didn’t have a clue and looked at me confused from his position on the bed.

“That’s ok,” he probably thought I was laughing out of frustration, “you almost had it, just try again.”

I nodded, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye and composing myself again. I gave it another try, feeling the spot at the base of my spine I gathered my energy and pushed towards that spot. I could feel the tail made of pins and needles again, feel it flick in the air behind me. Then there was a strange, sharp pain where the scar was and I felt fur against my skin, just like the base of a tail connected there. I powered down again, giving a whoop of pleasure as I brought my tail around my front, stroking the fur briefly to make sure it was real and then, without thinking, turned and jumped on Trunks, pushing him back against the bed under me and laying my head on his shoulder.

I felt his arms come up around my shoulders in more than just a friendly congratulations and calmed myself to pick up my head and look down at him. I was very aware of his arms around me, protective and loving, at the same time firm and soft. I looked down into his eyes, half lidded with those heavy lashes again. They were shining, questioning, and in that brief instant they gave me the courage I needed. I bent my head, slowly so he could pull away if he wanted, but he just tightened his arms around my shoulders and held my gaze. I dipped my head, hearing his breath coming a little short, expectantly. Just as our lips began to touch the door was flung open. 

Bulma strode in; an armful of clean washing balanced in her arms and strolled over to the bed. Only stopping once she saw the two of us looking up at her in a dazed and confused manner. She dumped the washing on the end of the bed and raised one eyebrow. Not staying to linger she spun on her heals and walked out of the door, sending the parting words over her shoulder, “Like father, like son, I guess.”

_-Trunks’ POV-_

I watched as my mum left the room, wondering what she had meant by those words, I didn’t get it, but before I had time to contemplate I felt the weight lift off of me and saw Goten shuffle backwards along the bed a bit. I felt the loss of that comfortable weight like a sharp dagger; my emotions were delicate and confused as it was at the moment. Had Goten really been about to kiss me or had I just imagined it, surely I hadn’t? But then, it could have just been wishful thinking, he had been thanking me after all and probably hadn’t realised where my mind was headed to, after all, he was so innocent.

“You got your tail back?” I asked the question I already knew the answer to just to break the silence.

“Yep,” he brought the said appendage out from around his back and wafted it in the air to show me. He didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, that whole scene may have been my overactive imagination, “I haven’t seen yours yet.”

I looked at him confused, then realised he was talking about my tail, no one had seen mine besides my father, it was very delicate, as are all saiyans tails and I didn’t want people to know I still had one, but this was Goten, I could trust Goten.

I pulled my tail out over the top of my pants at the back, I wear it like a belt but under my pants, and brought it around my front so Goten could see it.

_-Goten’s POV-_

As soon as Bulma had walked in I had realised exactly what I was doing and lost my nerve. I’d jumped up and prayed Trunks hadn’t noticed, which he obviously hadn’t. He asked about my tail and I allowed the topic change, following that line of conversation.

When Trunks brought out his tail I was shocked. It was sleek and shiny, but it wasn’t like any other tail I had ever seen, due to the fact that it was the same soft lilac colour as his hair. The fur looked so soft and my fingers itched to touch it, but I knew from experience it was too delicate a thing to be mauled so I kept my unruly fingers on the bed sheets.

“It’s lilac,” I stated the obvious. Trunks nodded and stroked the tip, making my eyes widen a little and my mouth water. I had to get these emotions under control or I was going to do something I would later regret.

“And yours is brown,” he stated, “like your dad’s.”

“And your dad’s, and all the others, but yours is different,” I saw him glance at his own tail as if he had never considered this before and then shrug.

“A tails a tail, does the same thing,” I watched it wave out of sight and dropped my own to the bed wondering what Trunks would do if I stroked his tail, wondering what noises I could wring from the lilac-haired demi-saiyan. No! I had to keep these thoughts in check; this was going to be a long night.


End file.
